


Der kleine Teddybär

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Child Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel hilft Boerne, den Keller auszumisten.





	Der kleine Teddybär

**Author's Note:**

> Liebe Tjej, wenn du das liest: Vielleicht erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich diese Geschichtsidee schon vor längerer Zeit hatte. Ich habe eine ganze Weile etwas gezögert, aber jetzt war mir danach, diese kleine Geschichte zu schreiben. Ich habe jetzt auch nochmal deine traurige und sehr schöne Geschichte [Heute vor Jahren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221358) gelesen, und wieder geweint.
> 
> Ich hoffe, das geht an alle Eltern, dass ich in meiner Geschichte nicht irgendwie „unsensibel” mit dem Thema umgehe. Bitte lasst es mich wissen, falls das eurer Meinung nach der Fall ist.

Thiel schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und seufzte. Eigentlich könnte er jetzt gemütlich auf dem Sofa sitzen, ein Bierchen genießen und sich ein bisschen durchs Fernsehprogramm zappen. Aber nein, er hatte sich ja dazu überreden lassen, an seinem freien Tag Boerne beim Keller ausmisten zu helfen. Na ja, würde ja hoffentlich nicht allzu lange dauern. 

 

„Aha, _das_ nennen Sie also ausmisten, Herr Professor?“

Boerne saß, ihm den Rücken zugewandt, auf einem alten Hocker und rührte sich nicht. „Ich stehe gleich auf.“

Er sah sich ein wenig in Boernes Keller um. So wahnsinnig viel stand zum Glück nicht herum, so dass das Ausmisten wohl wirklich nicht unendlich viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde, aber dennoch sollten sie mal langsam anfangen. Er klopfte Boerne, der immer noch regungslos dasaß, auf die Schulter. „Na los, ausruhen können Sie sich später!“

„Gleich, Thiel.“ Boerne ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Mann, Boerne was ist denn los mit Ihnen?“ Oh, Boerne hielt ja etwas in den Händen. Einen kleinen Teddybär. Es war ein kleiner brauner Teddybär mit ganz großen runden Augen.  
„Ach Gott, ist der niedlich“, merkte er mit spöttischer Stimme an. „Ihrer?“

„Nein.“

„Wem gehört das Ding denn dann?“

„Meiner Tochter.“

„Ihrer ... Tochter?“ Jetzt war er wirklich mehr als überrascht. Boerne hatte nie erwähnt, dass er eine Tochter hatte. „Boerne, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie eine ...“

„Wir haben sie verloren. Im sechsten Monat.“

 _Scheiße!_ „Boerne, das tut mir echt verdammt leid für Sie.“ 

Boernes Hände krallten sich fester um den kleinen Teddybär. „Dieser Bär war das erste Kuscheltier, das ich für sie ausgesucht hatte.“

In seiner Herzgegend wurde es unangenehm eng. Er vermisste Lukas sehr oft und würde ihn so gerne öfter sehen. Das war schon schmerzhaft und schwer genug. Und Boerne würde seine Tochter nie sehen, nie in den Arm nehmen oder mit ihr spielen können.  
Ihm fehlten ein bisschen die richtigen Worte, aber irgendwas wollte er sagen. „Boerne, wenn Sie möchten ...“

„Lassen Sie uns jetzt anfangen.“ Boerne stand auf, wandte ihm wieder den Rücken zu, und griff nach einem großen Karton.

„Boerne, warten Sie doch mal kurz.“ Sie konnten doch jetzt nicht einfach so tun, als wäre nichts.

Boerne machte unbeirrt weiter und öffnete den Karton.

„Boerne.“ Er legte Boerne von hinten die Hand auf die Schulter.

Boerne ließ langsam die Hände sinken, in der linken hielt er den kleinen Teddybär.

Er hörte Boernes unterdrücktes Schluchzen, und in seinem Hals bildete sich ein gewaltiger Kloß. „Boerne, kommen Sie her.“

Boerne drehte sich zu ihm herum, presste den Kopf gegen seine Schulter, und dann brachen alle Dämme. Boerne weinte und schluchzte, immer lauter.

Er hatte seine Hand auf Boernes Rücken gelegt, und auch seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Eine ganze Weile standen sie so da, und irgendwann wurde Boerne leiser, hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Wir können jetzt anfangen.“

„Ganz sicher, Boerne?“

„Ja.“

„Okay.“

Boerne setzte den kleinen Teddybär auf einen der Kartons, dann legten sie los. Einiges sortierten sie aus, anderes um.

 

„Wir sind fast fertig, Herr Thiel.“ Nur der kleine Teddybär musste noch wieder verstaut werden. Boerne legte ihn in einen Karton. „So, mein lieber Herr Nachtbar. Aus Dankbarkeit für Ihre Hilfe lade ich Sie nun selbstverständlich auf ein Glas Wein ein. Und wenn Sie möchten ... können Sie auch zum Abendessen bleiben.“

Er nickte. Das Ausmisten hatten ihn ganz schön hungrig gemacht. „Gerne.“

 

Sie liefen zusammen die Treppen hoch.

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Der Bär hätte Ihrer Tochter gefallen.“

Boerne lächelte, ganz leicht.

**Author's Note:**

> Wahrscheinlich brauche ich nicht dazu erwähnen, dass ich beim Schreiben viel geweint habe.


End file.
